Chilly Scenes of Winter (film)
| writer = Joan Micklin Silver | starring = John Heard Mary Beth Hurt Peter Riegert | music = Ken Lauber | cinematography = Bobby Byrne | editing = Cynthia Scheider | distributor = United Artists | released = | runtime = 92 minutes | language = English | country = United States | budget = $3 million | gross = $40 million }} 'Chilly Scenes of Winter' (originally released as 'Head over Heels') is a 1979 romantic comedy film, written and directed by Joan Micklin Silver. The film is an adaptation of the 1976 novel ''Chilly Scenes of Winter by Ann Beattie. Name change The first version of the film, with the title Head over Heels, had a happy ending. In 1982, the distributor re-released it with a new melancholy ending ( actually, just with the original last scene omitted ) and the title was changed to match the book.How 'Chilly Scenes' Was Rescued NY Times, October 10, 1982 The film had a more successful run this time.Turner Classic Movies, Cult Movies Showcase Plot Charles Richardson is a civil servant in his early 30s, working in the Department of Development, Salt Lake City, Utah, and an impetuous romantic. One day he meets Laura Conley in the filing department of his office and it is love at first sight. Laura is a married woman who has just moved out on her husband Ox, a log home salesman. She is disillusioned by her own marriage and wants to find herself. Charles gathers his courage and asks her out. Soon, she moves in with him and seems happy, but starts having second thoughts. According to Laura, he loves her too much. "You have this exalted view of me, and I hate it. If you think I'm that great then there must be something wrong with you." Laura leaves Charles and goes back to her husband, Ox. Sam, recently unemployed as a jacket salesman, moves in with Charles, who tries to grapple with the loss of Laura. Charles's mother, meanwhile, is an eccentric who has suicidal thoughts. Charles begins to make efforts to win Laura back. Charles finds out from his secretary, Betty, that Laura has left Ox once again and is living in an apartment with a roommate. Charles confronts Laura, finally asking her to decide if they will have a future together. Will this be another Chilly Scene of Winter? Cast * John Heard .... Charles * Mary Beth Hurt .... Laura * Peter Riegert .... Sam * Kenneth McMillan .... Pete * Gloria Grahame .... Clara * Nora Heflin .... Betty * Jerry Hardin .... Patterson * Tarah Nutter .... Susan * Mark Metcalf .... Ox Production Parts of the film were shot in Salt Lake City, Utah. Reception Reviewing the original version, Vincent Canby of The New York Times describes the film as "seeming to be on the verge of some revelation of profound feeling that, at long last, never comes." He does give high praise to the acting, writing, "there's not a false performance in the film." Leonard Maltin determines the film is divisive—"it will either charm or annoy" the viewer. He awards it two and a half stars, presumably the original version.Maltin, Leonard (2009), p. 593. Leonard Maltin's Movie Guide. . Signet Books. Accessed May 7, 2012 References External links * Category:1979 films Category:1970s romantic comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Joan Micklin Silver Category:Films set in Utah Category:Films shot in Utah Category:United Artists films Category:Films shot in Salt Lake City